No More
by SpiderPhantom
Summary: This is the end for Danny Phantom. He is no more, for he has been given up on. Danny has gone into an early retirement due to the troubles of his past. He has been peacefully living in Jump City for the past two years, but then the Titans come along, and suddenly it's harder to stay in the shadows.


**A/N: Takes place after everything leading up to Phantom Planet [which never happened here (yet)] and it takes place after Forces of Nature**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**

* * *

**Prologue: Jump City**

Raven exited the book store after a long day of reading and searching. She was carrying a stack of thick books with yellowing pages and strange symbols decorating the cover. She walked down the road a few blocks before turning into an alleyway, taking a shortcut home. She could just fly, but she didn't like attracting that much attention to herself.

When she entered the alleyway, she saw a figure wearing a hoodie going in the opposite direction. She walked onwards, but stopped as a green figure zoomed out of one wall and into the next, also creating a bright green flash as it went. The hooded figure kept walking.

"Did you see that?" Raven asked the figure as she got into a slight fighting stance in case whatever it was came back. The hooded figure continued on and passed her.

"No." He responded.

"It came out of nowhere…" She said, now pondering more to herself more than talking to the person.

"Don't care." The figure said.

"…almost like a ghost." Raven said. The figure abruptly stopped, and after a brief pause turned around and walked towards her.

"Ghosts don't exist." He stated, now slightly curious about what this pale girl was saying.

"Yes they do." Raven told the stranger. "They're all around us." Raven could see a slight smile form under the hood.

"Indeed they do. What else do you know about ghosts?" He lowered his hood and walked up to the wall the ghost had come from and examined it. Raven stared at the strange raven haired teen.

"They are beings from a different dimension." Raven informed the boy.

"Yes the Ghost Zone." He put his finger on the wall and slid it across a brick. Raven's eyes widened slightly in surprise that someone who stated ghost didn't exist had just named their dimensional home. "And do you know what this is?" He said as he showed Raven the glowing green goop that collection on his finger from the brick.

"That's ectoplasm…" She said. '_So it was a ghost' _She thought. The teen sighed and wiped the goop onto his jeans.

"Nope." He said as he took a piece of cloth out of his pocket and wiped the stuff off both walls the spectral being had passed through. "It's a rare European mold. The uhh… glowmoldungi. Very poisonous. Be glad you didn't touch it. See, everything's been explained. Ghosts don't exist" He explained to her, but she could tell he was lying.

"But you touched it." She said and boy's blue eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "And what about the green flash?" Raven tucked her books under one hand and put her hand on her hip.

"Uh… I should be fine. I only touched a little bit for a short period of time. And flash is probably from a lack of sleep maybe. So go take a nap" He flicked his hood back on. "No ghosts." He started to walk away and Raven just rolled her eyes and continued home.

As the hooded teen walked out of the alleyway, a bright green figure appeared and screeched in his face.

"I know it's you, Dani." Danny Fenton said as the green glow lowered until you could make out the shape of a young girl known as Dani Phantom.

"Oh how'd you know?" She said pouting.

"You were too obvious, my ghost sense felt familiar, and the ectoplasmic residue left on the wall was a little too thick not to be faked." Danny sighed. "And this is your third attempt this month." There was a crash and a few screams coming from further down the street. Danny's ghost sense went off along with Dani's.

"Now will you?" she asked pleadingly, "Those people over there may need help!" Danny glanced down the street and then turned away.

"So help them." Danny said as he walked away. Dani groaned in frustration as a yeti like being ran from crashing sound and in a false sense of sneakiness jumped behind a small sports car. Though most of his figure could still be seen.

"So has he gone into action yet?" Frostbite whispered to Dani.

"No. Maybe he's just too chicken!" She said, yelling the last part of her sentence so Danny could hear her. "But nice try though. What'd you do, throw an abandoned car?" The yeti ghost smiled in self admiration.

"Yes, and I put a thick layer of ice over it to prevent any damage to the car."

"Nice." The two fist bumped.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" Danny said, walking back over to them with his hood off. "Don't you two get it? I don't do that stuff anymore. I don't help people." He threw his hood back over his head. "I'm through with the hero business." Dani and Frostbite watched as Danny walked away.

"We have to keep trying." Dani said, determined. Frostbite gave her a weary smile and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps we should not." He said. Dani looked at him bewilderedly. "Perhaps we should let the Great One find his own path back to greatness." Dani didn't waver in her stand.

"No. He's too stubborn to come out of retirement." She said.

"And you are too stubborn to quit, I see." He sighed as he watched Danny disappear down another alleyway several blocks down.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd ya think? Yeah I know it's short. Hate it? Love it? REVIEW IT! Flames welcome.**


End file.
